Kirk Muller
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kingston, ON, CAN | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2003 }} Kirk Christopher Muller (born Feb 8, 1966 in Kingston, ON, Canada) is a retired professional centre who played in the National Hockey League for 19 seasons from 1984–85 until 2002–03. Muller was an assistant coach for the Montreal Canadiens and is now the head coach of the Milwaukee Admirals. Playing career Muller started his junior career with the Kingston Canadians of the Ontario Hockey League, but his most successful junior seasons were with the Guelph Platers. There was a dispute in 1984 between the Platers and the Canadian Olympic Team, who wanted Muller to play with them at the 1984 Winter Olympics. The Platers owner was upset over losing Muller for so much time, but eventually they came to an agreement and Muller played in the Olympics. He was drafted second overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft behind Mario Lemieux. He became the heart and soul of the Devil's franchise, with his intensity and two-way play. However, New Jersey never became a strong Stanley Cup contender while Muller was with them, and he was traded to the Montreal Canadiens on September 20, 1991. "Captain Kirk" quickly became a fan favourite in Montreal, and he helped them win the Stanley Cup in 1993. However his time with the Canadiens was shorter than he would have liked, as he was shocked when he was traded to the New York Islanders during the 1994–95 NHL season. Initially, he was reluctant to report to the Islanders, then played a handful of games in a disinterested manner before team management decided that his poor attitude outweighed his potential contributions on the ice and barred him from the team. Eventually, they recalled him, but Muller refused to report, freeing the Islanders from their contractual obligations to pay him. Ultimately, Muller was traded at a discount to the Toronto Maple Leafs. Muller had his last 20 goal season with the Leafs the next season, but was traded to the Florida Panthers as the Leafs fell out of the playoff picture. Muller struggled in Florida, scoring just four goals in the whole 1998–99 NHL season. His last break came when he signed with the Dallas Stars in the middle of the 1999–2000 season. Even though his scoring touch of old almost completely evaporated, he still managed to be a strong role player with the Stars for four seasons and was part of the "grumpy old men" line that included Mike Keane and John MacLean. He retired at the end of the 2002–03 season. Coaching career Kirk Muller began his coaching career with the Queen's University Golden Gaels of the OUA in their 2005/06 season. On June 20, 2006, after one season as the head coach of the Gaels, Muller resigned to become the new assistant coach for the Montreal Canadiens under newly appointed head coach Guy Carbonneau. He is currently serving in this capacity. Records *New Jersey Devils franchise record for points in a single game (6 on Nov. 29, 1986) *New Jersey Devils franchise record for assists in a single game (5 on Mar. 25, 1987) *New Jersey Devils franchise record for points by a centre in a single season (94, 1987–88) Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Montreal Canadiens assistant coaches Category:Milwaukee Admirals (AHL) coaches Category:Born in 1966 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:Kingston Canadians alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:1984 Olympian Category:Retired in 2003 Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick